


Shaft

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Sex, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-05
Updated: 2006-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Kingsley helps Ron celebrate his birthday





	Shaft

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: A/N: Written for [The Quidditch Pitch's](http://astele.co.uk/) August Challenge. [](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/profile)[**dream_wia_dream**](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/) gave the pairing. She is the devil. Betad by [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/)**madam_minnie**  


* * *

Ron had already drunk half a bottle of Firewhisky and it was only nine. He'd been waiting on Harry for several hours and he was bloody tired of always being the one to wait.

_Harry…it's always about him. It's never about what I need. What I want._

Ron took a look at himself in the mirror and took note of his bloodshot eyes, his hair was a mess, and he flat out looked despondent.

_This is no way to celebrate my birthday._

When the door of the pub opened his heart leapt thinking it was Harry. Instead, he was quite shocked to see Kingsley Shacklebolt stroll through the door. Kingsley had left the Wizarding World after the end of the war and become a Muggle detective.

"Oi Kingsley," Ron called out and smiled as Kingsley walked towards him. "How the hell are you, Mate?"

Kinglsey's hand came down on his shoulder and Ron felt a tingle run up and down his spine.

"Ron," Kingsley nodded, his silver earring flashing in the candlelight. "How are you?"

"Pretty good," Ron slurred. "Things in the Auror Department haven't been the same since you became Shaft."

"You've been watching too much telly, Ron," Kingsley laughed.

"Well Harry's out a lot," Ron clenched his glass and frowned. "Actually, he was supposed to be here over two hours and a half bottle of firewhisky ago."

"Feeling sorry for yourself?" Kinglsey tugged Ron's arm. "Really. I thought you'd grown up."

"It's my birthday," Ron muttered and raised his shot glass in salute. "Happy birthday to me."

Kingsley's eyes narrowed and Ron shivered slightly under his gaze. Ron was painfully aware of his attraction to the older man but Kingsley was straight.

"Come with me." Kingsley's voice was low but there was an urgency to it.

Ron shrugged his shoulders and stood up, he swayed slightly, and followed Kingsley to the loo.

No one was more surprised than Ron when Kinglsey locked the door and slammed him against it. Ron's mouth opened in protest and Kingsley claimed his lips in a bruising kiss. His hands were at Ron's waist, sliding over the front of his trousers, and Ron moaned when his zipper was lowered and his pants pulled down to expose his hard cock.

Kingsley didn't give Ron time to think about the fact that technically, he was cheating on Harry. He didn't waste time with preliminaries—Kinglsey dropped to his knees and took Ron in his mouth.

Ron's head fell back against the loo door as Kingsley sucked his length. His eyes rolled back in his head and he reach down to hold the sides of Kingsley's head. Kingsley's scalp was smooth, slightly damp with sweat, and Ron's fingers flexed against the warm flesh.

"Who's the private dick," Ron moaned softly and began thrusting his cock into Kingsley's mouth. "That's a sex machine to all the chicks?"

Kingsley's tongue flickered against the underside of Ron's cock and he sucked the head hard. Ron's hips bucked forward and he buried himself inside Kingsley's hot, wet, mouth.

"Talking," Ron growled as he fucked Kingsley's mouth. "'Bout Shaft."

Kingsley pulled his mouth off Ron's cock and licked the tip, "Shut your mouth."

Ron gave a weak chuckle that trailed off into a moan as Kingsley resumed sucking his cock. He watched as he slid in and out of Kinglsey's mouth, his shaft was wet and glistening even in the dim light of the loo, and Ron couldn't help but drive his hips forward as Kingsley let his jaw go slack.

Ron cursed when his cock hit the back of Kingsley's throat and he felt his balls tighten. His vision blurred as the heat in his belly spread upwards and down his legs. He felt his cock swell and when Kingsley closed his lips around the base of his cock, Ron exploded. His hips jerked as Kingsley sucked him dry and his knees gave out after Kingsley had licked him clean.

Kingsley claimed his lips and Ron could taste himself on Kingsley's tongue. A shot of arousal slammed through him and his cock actually twitched.

"So," Harry’s voice rang out from the corner of the loo. "Do you like your present?"

"He hasn't unwrapped me yet," Kingsley growled and placed Ron's hand on the erection tenting the front of his trousers. "By the way—I don't want all the chicks—I prefer blokes."

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered as he stroked Kingsley. "You really are shaft."

Harry grinned, winked at Ron, and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Kingsley and I need a sandwich," he said as he tugged Ron's earlobe between his lips. "And you’re the meat."

Ron's eyes glazed over and his head fell back against the door, "Home, Potter."

Ron would wonder how he was able to walk the next day but that's a story for another time.


End file.
